I've Been A Very Bad Boy
by FanfictionArtistKyoya
Summary: Kyoya has discovered something about himself. He's a whore. And Scince his teacher gave him a bad grade, he's been nothing but a VERY NAUGHTY BOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prolouge- Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran(and not the sexy kyoya either)(sadly)

I laid down on my bed as thoughts of Akito-san ran through my head.

FLASH BACK

"Yes Mr. Akito-san" "Kyoya, I never got the essay you were supposed to type". "What about it"? "Well it was 50% of your grade, your failing my class". "Is there anything I can do"? "Well yes, there are two options. Option one is tutoring and option two is tutoring". "What, I don't get it". "Well, the first option is I could help you with learning the elements of the paper, and to help you type it. While, the other option is not so innocent". As he walked towards me I finally understood what he was insinuating. I wasn't surprised. Sex for a good grade. It's not the first time and defiantly not the second, or the third. I could go on forever, but it's time to answer the question at hand. "Well then, I think I should go with option… two". He then pressed his lips firmly to mine. As our tongues intertwined, I felt myself go hard. As he grinded up against me, I moaned loudly. I felt his teeth on the skin of my neck as he gave me a hiki." OH, please stop teasing and fuck me". "As you wish".

END OF FLASH BACK

I didn't notice I was stroking myself until I felt myself spiraling into an orgasm. I saw stars as a hot, white, silky, fluid shot from my length. I got up to go wash my chest off. As I looked in the mirror, a question seemed to float around my head.'Am I a whore?' that question looked to say.

Pre k- Mr. Phantomhive

Kindergarden- Mr. Claude

First- Mr. Trancy

Second- Mr. Suticliff

Third- Mr. Mechaleis

Fourth- Mr Bardroy

Fifth- Mr. Ciel

Sixth- Mr. Finaian

Seventh- Mr. Knox

Eighth- Mr. Sohma

Ninth- Mr. Spears

Last Year- Mr. Yuuchii

and now- Mr. Akito

But hey, who cares. i just thought of what Fuyumi had told me once. She said to embrace who you are. So if I'm a whore, I'm going to embrace it. And to celebrate, I think a liitle shopping is a hand.

A/N- KINDERGARDEN THROUGH AROUND SECOND GRADE IS WHEN KYOYA'S TEACHERS WERE TOUCHING HIM INNAPROPRIATLY. NOT THE WHOLE 9 YARDS. IT WASNT UNTIL 3RD GRADE THAT IT WAS THE WHOLE 9 YARDS!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya's Pov

The next day seemed to go by slowly. By the time I got to Akito-Sensei's class I had fell asleep. When I woke up it was time to go to the Host had reported to me that Mr. Akito had written me up for sleeping in his class snd that I would get a phone call home. Oh no, it was not about to go down like that. Oh, I am so glad that I fuck around with my teachers. " Oh don't worry Tamaki, I know not to". "Why, Kyoya you know your father will kill you once he finds out". " Im not worrying because Im Kyoya Ootori, and what I want I get. So after about 45 minutes, he decided the club could manage and he left. He told them it was for tutoring, but only he knew it wasn't. It was thime to pay the teacher a little surprise visit. when he entered the classroom -san was so aborbed in his work that he didn't notice Kyoya enter ''So your writing me up''. That did the trick.''Don't scare me like that''. Since I had taken to my new found' relegion'- whoring myself around- I pulled his chair back and stradelled his hips. " Like What". Then I made out with him. I also got a grinding motion on. I could feel myself harden. It felt so good. " Mhhmmnnnhhh", "Ohhh Gooooooddddd"," Ohhh Kyoya you've never felt better than this before. " We have on-llll-ly f-uhhhh-cked on t-hhhhhh-ime." I could feel myself leak with pre-cum. So to get on with the show, I unbuckled and unzipped his pants and started to jack him off.' Click.. Clack...CLICK...CLACK.. " Someones coming, hide under the desk". So as i hid under his desk, he pretended to do work." Ahh, , just the guy I wantd to see". It was that bitch Yuki. I swear she is always flirting with. Why couldn't she just wait until I was done Fucking with him. That bitch...oh I swear I'll kill her someday. Suddenly I got an Idea. I grabbed ahold of his length and in return I got a gasp. Oh I was having fun with this. As I continueusly stroked him, my hand gained in speed. " Ohh, Msss. Yu-hh-ki, I must ask of you to leave. I have lo-oohhhh-ts of wo-oohhh-rk that needs to be done"." Oh, , you know how to make a girl blush". After she fineshed talking, she started to giggle and walk away. If I wasn't horny, I would have thrown up. Under the desk, i had stripped a layer of my clothing. All I had on now was some tight leather black booty shorts, and my too tight school shirt. The shorts were tight and my length was pulsing. As soon as I heard the Click, Clacking of her heels fade away, I pushed his chair back and stood up." Whaen did you chan-"." Oh, you naughty boy, talking to another girl, and right in front of me". He needed to be punished.

After we were finished, I just decided to go home. I was worn out. Three rounds of hardcore smacking ass cheaks, fucking, and kinkyness, I was just worn out. And even though I was worn out, I still got an erection from thinking about it. The way he choked me. When I got into my car I noticed I wasn't wearing my pants. When I looked in my bag, I had found them. That sneaky little basterd must have put them in there. I looked down at my length. It was just as hard and pulsing as it was before I had sex with Akito-Sensei. Since I wasn't taking a limo today, my driver would be able to see me if I just started jacking off. So I used the Super tightness of my black leather shorys, to create some pleasureful friction. Ater a few minutes, It wasn't enough. Thou I must say the drivers pretty most importantly, he's a guy." Namikawa-san(A/N- Namikawa from Death Note) could you please take me somewhere private, you know kind of desterted"?" Yes Sir".

When we arrived, it looked like a forsty area with a dirt path. I got out and before Namikawa could open his door. I opened it for him. Namikawa's face was priceless when he saw what I was wearing. Not to mention the 8 inch hard on that's head was poking out. I pulled him out of the car and pushed him against it. As the car door closed so did our lips. I

CLIFF HANGER. Though you can probably guess whats next. umm Sorry for the shortness, longer chapeter may sjow up in the future. im also looking for some ideas so just pm me. Also the first chapter had a little gitch were a listed the teascher so sorry for that. Also I don't have Microsoft word. So I've been typing on word pad. ive been using on line editors though.


	3. UPDATE

THIS IS **NOT** A NEW CHAPTER. I LOST MY NOTEBOOK, SO I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE. THOUGH, I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 4 SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PM ME PLEASE. SORRY THOUGH, ILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	4. Daddy's New Toy

Hi Guys. I wrote this chapter off the top of my head. Im still looking for a co-writer to help. So if you want to just PM me. These chapters will be short, but im hoping for 6 to 10 of them.

Don't get me wrong. Sex against a car was great, actually it was amazing. But my back is killing me. If I had known, I would have brought some pain killers along. on the ride back was the most akward but funny. Me and Namikawa talked forever. It was like a genuine friend. I mean other than Tamaki, I knew I had someone else I could lean on. Even if we had started this friend ship by having sex. But when I got home and weant up to my room. I noted 10 things about myself, that I really never cared to notice before.

1) I really like sex, i'm also a bit kinky

2) As much as I like sex with men, a girl (once in a while) could do the trick

3) I like older men

4) When I tell Tamaki, he's going to freak out

5) I really like Zelda Lets Plays.

6) Vodka is my favriote drink.

...

Ok... I guess only 6, but who cares. Im saying that alot latey aren't I. Well I guess I can't skip dinner forever.

When I headed down for dinner and sat down, I'd forgoten to do something. It looked like my father noticed so it was probably to late to go change. I had left my shorts on. I wonder what's going on in my fathers head right now. I know that whatever it is... it isn't good. Or... Maybe it is.

" Kyoya, you have just about 30 seconds to explain why you are dressed as a whore". " Well Daddy, I , well, I, umm". Maybe I should have thought this trough. " Report to my office after dinner". He got up from the table. I finished my spaghetti, and then went to take a shower. When I arrived to my room, I finally, had a plan. I could try and work my magic and see where it goes from there. Not the best plan I've ever come up with but it's all I've got for right now. So after my shower I put on some really really tight black leather shorts. You could see the bootom of my ass if you looked behind me. For a top I chose a really lacy lingere top whick was flat chested and showed of my pink nipples.

As I walked down the hallway to my fathers office, 2 things happened. One, I got a hard-on from all the friction the shorts caused. Two, the butlers and maids couldn't keeps their eyes off me. All that attention made me even more horny. Though when I arrived at my fathers door, I knocked and composed myself silently. " Who is it"? " Well Daddy who else would it be"? " Come in". When I entered the door, his eyes went wide. " Like what you see"?. I struted over to him and and sat down in his lap, stradleing him. " Daddy, I hope you're not upset, I'd hate for you to be. I just wanted to show you a good time". I leaned down in his ear and whispered," Daddy, can you punish me I've been a bad little slut, I got horny just walking down here." I heared a low growl come from deep within his throat. He picked me up from his lap and set me on his desk. He placed his lips on mine in a bruising kiss. We sluttily made out while we stripped each-other. He grabbed my hard-on through my pants and I moaned loud. He travled his kissed down to my neck and left a whole lot of hickeys before he layed me down and continued to my stomach. He took off my lacy panties and took my hard-on into his mouth.

.

.

.

Heaven. Heaven. Hell. Hell. His mouth was one or the either. As old as he may seemed, he really knew how to give some head. I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. Though back to the subject, he held his HAND to my mouth and shoved it in. As my jaws streched, it became a bit painful. He gagged me a bit, but it was totally sexy. I could just imagine his Huge dick inside my hot mouth. When he took his hand out, i didn't even notice. I could feel him put two fingers to my pink little whole, before I Interjected. " Daddy, why don't you just stick that big wet hand of yours in there whole. I need to be punished after all. Can't keep my daddy waiting now can I "? When i finished my sentence, I could now feel his knuckles at my tight hole. As soon as he pushed them in I came. The silky white fluids shooting from my STILL erect cock. The sensation of burning and being ripped in half took me over the edge.

" Did I say you can come", my dad said before he took his other hand and came down hard on my ass 3 times. he then put a cock ring on me. After he got his hole fist in and started fisting me, pounding into me, I could already feel my orgasm. " Please DADDY let me c-come". I was a moaning mess. My cock which had a red tip, was now turning purplish. I could feel him take out his fist and my whole contracted and became tight again. I then felt something much larger than a hand. His cock looked to be about 13 and a half inches. It's thickness like a water bottle. I had no idea how it was going to fit, but I'd gladly make room for it.

He wasted no time putting it in and moving. Not even waiting for me to get ajusted. he started at the fstest speed he could go, then slowed down. It hurt. My couck was weeping pre-cum and it hurt. I felt like I was going to explode. Moans filled the room. " Daddy p-p-p-ple-e-ease let me c-uhhhm". he took the cock ring off and I exploded. that would have had to been one of the best orgasms ever. Oh no. He didn't stop their, even though I could feel him cumming, with a grunt, he sped up if possibe. I could feel myself instantly harden. His dick felt so amazing inside of me, I could not even express it in words. Not that I would be able to form a coheirent sentence anyway.

It didn't take too long for me to cum again. But when I did I almost passed out. That would be the third time I had sex today. Only counting the three people I've been with. It would be more than 3 if I was talking about how many acctual times.

AND SCENE! TOOK ME A WHILE FOR SOMETHING SO SHORT. IM ASHAMED. WELL IM LAZY... IL TRY AND POST BY JULY 10 IM THINKING SO TILL THEN BYEE.


	5. Chinese Food and Unknown Feelings

HELLO GUYS. I PROCRASTINATED SO MUCH! DISCLAIMER.. YOU KNOW LETS START..And shout out to Theflinstones on instagram.

* * *

When I first woke up, my ass was on fire. It was burining hotter than the damn sun. Sex was great, but the bottom one's always feel the aftermath. Anyways, I guess my dad got one of the maids to move me, because I was in my room now. When I looked over to the clock I saw it was 7:30 am. I knew I was NOT going to make it to school.

I walked to the bathroom. Scratch that. What I did was not walking. I half crawled, half dragged myself to the bathrom, forced myself to stand up long enough to get some pain killers. I took three and they started working instanty. I trudged back to my room and got the glass of water the maid left to wash the pills down better.

I walked down to my dad's office to see if he was home today. He wasn't. I saw a note on his desk though.

Kyoya

I know your not going to school today. Even if you did, I told Namikawa to make sure you don't. I have left some paperwork for you to give to Mr. Suoh. He will be expecting you at 9:00 am sharp. I have left a present for you under your bed.

Your Father

Yoshio ootori

That was unexpected. Well, Im going back up to my room to see what he left me. I go ahead and take a shower though. When I get out, I chose pair of tight white booty shorts and a baby blue shirt. It was a Tanktop that was longer in the back and shorter in the front. It showed the top of my stomach and it was more loose than tight. I put on some Betty Boop socks. My shoes were at the door, so I will put those on later. I went ahead and looked under my bed for my present. It was wrapped. It was also a box.

When I unwrapped it, it was a shoe box. When I took the lid off, I could not beleive my eyes. They were Nike Air Jordans. They were also Baby Blue and White. They matched my outfit perfectly. I put them on, got the files off of my bed and went down stairs. I'd get a eggroll from a takeout resturant when I went out. I called them when I got in the car and ordered 2 eggrolls and a plate of vegatables and shrimp fried rice.

When I got there It was 8:30. Yuzuru had called me and told me that he needed another hour. When I walked in, the lady was talking to someone sitting down. No food was ready so I know she didn't cook it yet.

"Excuse me miss, I called in an order 20 minutes ago, I want to know why it isn't done yet" I said with an attitude in my voice. She didn't even adknowlage me, so to get my point across I did a bit of cursing."Bitch... I called in 20 damn minutes ago. I have somewhere to be, so get your lazy ass out of that damn chair and fix me my damn food before you have to call 119". " Sir please stop cursing Ill fix your food right now". I saw her slowly reach for the phone as she stood up. I know this bitch was not trying to call the police."Mam, I promise If you reach for that phone anymore, I will walk over there, and shove it up your fishy Vagina."

.

.

* * *

.

Needless to say I Walked out with and extra plate of Beef and Broccli and an extra one of Sesame Chicken. I look at my watch and it was 9:45. I hope Yuzuru was hungry for breakfast.

When I arrived, I was showed to his office. I went in and sat down and placed the food on his desk and started eating mine.

"Well thankyou for bringing breakfast. It's like you read my mind."

"Yea, so here are the files. If theres any thing you need, you know my number." I said putting up my plate."

" No I mean I was kinda hoping you'd stay and eat breakfast with me."

"Oh well all you had to do was ask."

"Well I thought it would sound weird, me being old and all."

"No it's not. Why.. you dont eat with Tamaki in the morning?"

"No, not really he's always trying to catch that Haruhi girl..talks about her all day..".

Ok I have to feel sorry for him. Were in the same situation. Yea, that's right, I have a crush on Tamaki. Have scince I first saw his picture in the files my father gave me in last year of middle school. I thought he was totaly hot. I was planning on telling him the day that bitch (haruhi) stumbled upon our club. Sure I was the one who made her stay, but I saw something in his eyes sparkle, I couldn't do anything but give him what he secretly wished. That sparkle used to be for me, but it's found a new owner.

Any who. The situation is out of my hand. "Kyo-,K-ya, Kyoya, you okay?" I hadn't realized that I had walked over and sat on the huge window seal, staring at the down pour. I had such a great life, even the few quick fucks everyday made me happy, but Tamaki was a subject I just didn't want to bring back up. " Yes I'm f-..., No I'm not."

"They're times I wish I could find true love, someone to just say 'confide in me, lean on me, or I understand how you feel'.

" Well, you can talk to me, you know if you need... Is this about Tamaki?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong"

"It's just..." I felt like I was going to cry. And I guess he saw this.

"Kyoya...did you...have feelings for him.."?

"Maybe" and I broke down. I just couldn't stop the tears that erupted from my eyes, or the sobs that escaped my throat. I Gasped when I felt strong,warm, and conforting arms wrap around me.

"I understand...Tamaki never knew but, the only reason his mother and I are seperated, is not because of his grandmother, but because of me". " We fell out of love, she grew fond of someone else, I've never been the same"." Puting on a mask every single damn day for him"." Everything for him"..

Suddenly I wasn't the only one crying. His strong arms wrapped around my chest tighter, like a child who was afraid to loose his teddy bear. I leaned my head against one of his arms. Some how this felt right. Him holding me. Not like a father, or a friend, but like a-a-a **Lover**.

Welllllllll Guys Some steam between and Kyoya. Sorry it took so long. My time is getting occupied by things I wish didn't occupy it... So Reveiw please. and thankyou for reading!


End file.
